


Undercover (blown)

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: jaeyong sneak peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark is undercover to check the credibility of his brother Taeyong's date. He is prepared to face any obstacles coming his way with apt methods.What he did not prepare himself is to get busted instead.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Undercover (blown)

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally written for my twt mutual (a lovable baby) omi and the premise is her idea. I just elaborated it. UwU

“Why are you whispering?” + lumark 

“Shhhh—” Lucas lips are shut by the palm forcefully clamped over his mouth, followed by another palm at the back of his head. He blinks owlishly at the pair panic stricken eyes going as wide as the venomous Americano cup filled to brim look like (Nana's rubbing off on him and he needs to cut down his caffeine intake as well). 

  
For the time being Lucas allows the smaller of the two do as please— hiding them selves behind a booth farther away from the bustling area of the eatery area on the forth floor of the mall. 

  
“you almost gave me away, Lucas.” Mark whispers tight lipped, followed by a pout on lips, and his index playfully jabbing at Lucas' chest. 

  
Lucas can see the whine coming. And it does. “You dummy.” In a quieted voice. 

  
Now Lucas begins to suspect Mark is under arrest or something and on the run. Chances of happening so are high because Mark's an A+ satirist and perhaps offended a powerful person.

  
“Wowh! Hold your high horses down.” Mark hisses, twisting his lips in distaste. “No, Lucas. You look like you are thinking something.........dramatic. Extreme, I may add.” 

  
Lucas' order of bubble tea is ready and Lucas excuses himself to grab it, “I'll be right back.” 

“Oh, you got me one too?” Mark looks pleased, reaching to grab his cup from Lucas. 

  
“I actually ordered two for myself because I love it.” Lucas sips from his cup, snuggling to Mark's side. It’s how their relationship is even in public. Too chummy, chummy to the point they’re asked if they’re dating. Some gives positive vibes and some are rude. 

  
“OH, Oh, Oh!” Mark squirms with suppressed laughter. Mark knows. 

  
“So, why are you—we— whispering?” Lucas is much intrigued by whatever Mark is up to. The prim and proper Mark acting like a runaway convict is odd. 

  
“Bro, I'm keeping vigilant watch over Taeyong's date.” Mark doesn’t bat an eyelash, no guilt in his posture. Instead he appears proud and achieved something incredible. 

  
_Oh boy! This brother complex baby._

  
“I think that’s rude, Mark.” 

  
“No, it is not, Lucas. I’m not disturbing them so—” 

  
“Wanna go on a date?” 

  
“No... WAIT, WHAT?” Mark blows up his undercover act because he gets distracted. It draws attention of many including his target's.

Lucas sees Mark panicking further, ready to make a mess out of himself as he sees Taeyong and his date approaching their table. The pair look friendly when they arrive at the table.

Taeyong is a sweet person after all. Not the overly gullible type but gullible to Mark's bullshit. 

  
“Hey, Taeyong hyung!” Lucas greets, his arm draped over Mark's shoulder. “It's a surprise to see you here. What a coincidence. What brings you here?” 

  
Has Lucas mentioned he is a good actor? Good enough to fool a few. 

  
“You know, on a date with—” Taeyong side steps, gesturing at the man on left to him with a shy smile. “This young man, Jung Jaehyun.” 

  
“Ah!” It's Mark, scanning his brother's date from head to toe. 

  
It would have been weird. But Lucas is there to fix things. 

  
“Hello, Jaehyun. I’m Wong Lucas. Mark's—” Lucas squeezes Mark's shoulder with his palm subtly. “Boyfriend. We’re on a date, you see.” 

“Oh!” Taeyong's lukewarm voice doesn’t go unnoticed by the three present. 

  
_Well shit!_

  
“Come to the house for dinner, Lucas. I'm certain we have many things to talk about.” Taeyong sounds he is all about business and might hunt down a rabbit.

  
_Well shit part 2!_

  
“Yeah. Sure. I was going to visit Mark for the sleepover anyway.” The way Taeyong’s eyes narrow isn’t bad news but it doesn’t make Lucas feel safe hundred percent either. Taeyong leaves with his date’s arm looped around his after Lucas utters a forced happy, “See you around, Taeyong.” 

“We got busted, Xuxi.” Mark isn’t happy. Not because their clandestine romance got discovered, but the fact that he can not pursue his plan further. 

  
“Chill, dude. Jaehyun seems like a reliable guy.” Lucas comforts, squeezing himself into Mark's side and takes a sip of Mark's drink. 

  
“You don’t say that.” Lucas can’t blame Mark though. Taeyong has the uncanny ability to attract weirdos. _The amount of ‘fans’ he has is terrifying._

  
“Okay, okay. But rest assured. He’s someone Kun's acquainted with. Good?” 

  
“Good.” 

  
“Anyways, wanna go on a movie date?” 

  
“Xuxi, we watched that movie two days ago on our date.” 

  
“Your house then?”

  
“Buy me two more of these bobas.” Mark gets up, holding his hand out for Lucas which us gladly accepted. “And, do you want the burger or pizza? Or both I want some fries as well.” 

  
“Everything.” Lucas whispers with an inexplicable gentleness in his form. 

  
Mark melts, flustered, and whines quietly as he pushes Lucas to buy the bubble teas while he goes to order the fast food for take out. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it is enjoyable least.


End file.
